disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack of the Flickorax
"Attack of the Flickorax" is the second segment of the fourth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on February 6, 2015 alongside "Journey to the Frozen Planet". Plot While playing fetch out in space, Miles and M.E.R.C. are called back to the Stellosphere because Admirals Watson and Crick have a new assignment for the Callistos. They instruct the family to head for Calpurnia to investigate two things, find a delivery drone that is missing and restore the lighting at the Tomorroland Transit Authority spaceport on Calpurnia, since for some strange reason all the lights went out and no one knows why. To help them on their mission, they give M.E.R.C. an upgrade that makes him light up since Calpurnia is very dark. With the briefing over, the Callistos board the Star Jetter and head down to planet Calpurnia. Captain Callisto gives Miles and Loretta the task on finding the missing delivery drone while Leo and herself investigate the spacesport, and to help them out in the darkness, Leo gives them a case of glow poles to help them mark their way back to the Star Jetter. Soon after landing on the surface, Miles, Loretta and M.E.R.C. set off on their assignment while their parents investigate the spaceport. Using the glow poles, Miles and Loretta leave behind a trail of light that will help them lead straight back to the Star Jetter once they've completed their mission. Little do they know that they are not alone on the planet and is eating their glow poles. Loretta and Miles soon find the missing delivery drone and discover it's haul has been eaten through by something. Meanwhile, back at the spaceport, Leo and Phoebe uncover the same thing. They discover holes in the roof, as if something ate through it and the optical fibres in the light panel have been chewed up. Phoebe contacts Loretta and Miles to be careful as she suspects something strange is going on. Loretta gets her mother's message just as little micro aliens appear and eat both Miles and her own Questcom. Soon they begin eating the glow poles and Loretta identifies them as Flickorax; microscopic aliens who seek out the brightest thing they can find and eat it. The strange thing is, according to Loretta's Bracelex, Flickorax don't live on Calpurnia, they live on Tatrow which orbits close to where they are now. Looking back at the delivery drone, she presumes that when it stopped on Tatrow, the Flickorax saw the light, followed it, and hoped off at the spacesport. Things get worse when Leo and Phoebe restore light to the spacesport which catches the attention of the Flickorax. Using the light from his Blastboard, Miles lures them away from the spacesport until they devourer his entire board. Miles rejoins with Loretta and M.E.R.C. and chase after the Flickorax who have gone back after the spacesport. Thanks to M.E.R.C., miles comes up with an idea to send the Flickorax back to Tatrow by having them chase after M.E.R.C.'s toy rocket. Unfortunately Miles drops it in a crater, so Miles has Loretta go and tell their parents about the Flickorax while M.E.R.C. and himself lure them away and get the toy rocket, using M.E.R.C.'s new upgrade. With M.E.R.C. all lit up, they catch the attention of the Flickorax and lure them away from the spaceport. Miles and M.E.R.C. retrieve the rocket and then after going dark, they launch it with Flickorax following its light back to Tatrow. With another mission accomplished, the Callistos return to the Stellosphere where Leo builds Miles a new blastboard with a turbo speed upgrade, since his old one wasn't fast enough to outrun the Flickorax. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick *Danny Jacob as Admiral Watson Trivia *Miles comments on how leaving a trail of glow poles is like leaving behind a trail of bread crumbs so they can find their way home, which is something Hansel and Gretel did in the fairytale of the same name. *M.E.R.C receives his first new upgrade. Goofs *Near the end of the episode, Admiral Watson is seen with his moustache for a moment while congratulating the Callisto's at their success. The moustache is shown cut again when the camera goes back on the Admirals. International premieres *May 17, 2015 (Latin America) *May 24, 2015 (Spain and Portugal) *May 26, 2015 (Germany) *May 25, 2015 (Poland, Romania, Middle East, Africa) *July 4, 2015 (Hungary) Gallery Attack of the Flickerax concept 3.jpg Attack of the Flickerax concept 2.jpg Attack of the Flickerax concept 1.jpg Attack-of-the-Flickorax-1.png Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes Category:Television episodes